A Night To Remember
by Bec's fanficts
Summary: A fanfic of hsm
1. You never forget

A night to remember

Chapter 1:

You never forget

Gabby stood at the door trying to block out the images of what happened to the last time she went to one of these. she found herself repeating this is a new life a new guy and this guy isn't like the last one. she looked out her window and saw him driving down the street towards her house she turned around and took a deep breath picked up her clutch and walked out of her bedroom door when she got to the bottom of the stairs troy was already there waiting for her, he stood up as soon as he saw her and smiled. she put a brave face on and walked out the door with him. they dove their not saying much as gabby was still trying to calm her nerves. troy helped her out of the car she smiled and held his hand as they walked in together when they got inside they made their way over to Taylor and Chad they all stood there talking for a while until troy asked Can I have this dance? Of course you may gabby replied with a smile on her face. they made their way out on to the dance floor. gabby placed her hands around troy's neck and he placed his on her waist and they began to dance slowly after the song was finished her phone began to ring she pulled it out of her clutch its probably just my mum checking up on me she said to troy who was trying to get a look at her phone. as soon ashen opened it she recognised the number she read the text and repeated it in her head tonight's the night we can be together again just like before Gabby xoxo. She knew who the message was from but tried to forget. Gabby are you alright? who was it? troy asked oh no one troy I just need a drink she replied as she made her way over to the punch bowl troy followed and poured her a drink gabby are you sure your ok? yea I'm fine troy she said holding back tears. She looked around to see if anyone wasn't there yet. the only person that was missing was sharply. then the music stopped everyone on the dance floor stopped and looked around to see what was happening when all the lights went out except for a single spotlight on the stairs. Sharpay stepped out into the light with her date they slowly descended the stairs. Gabby squinted to see who the date was when she realised it was him she gasped and swallowed hard gabby are you ok troy asked from behind her sure troy she said and grabbed his hand. when the lights and music came back on gabby pulled troy out on to the dance floor they began to dance. before gabby new it Sharpay and her date Joe were right behind them Sharpay tapped gabby on the shoulder is it alright if we step in? she asked sure said troy as long as it's ok with gabby ummm sure she said trying not to make it look obvious that she knew him. she soon found herself dancing with Joe on the other side of the dance floor than troy. see Gabby I told you we would be together again tonight she pretended not to hear him and keep on dance. when she saw Sharpay run up to the stage she new something bad was going to happen and sure enough it did. a slow song started to play. he put his hands on her waist she started to get flash backs of what happened before but she kept on dancing trying not to make a scene. he put his head close to her ear and whispered your still as beautiful as I remember I wonder if underneath those clothes you still look as good as the last time I saw you her eyes widened in fear she turned around and ran outside she collapsed onto a seat and started to cry.

inside troy saw gabby run out he let go of Sharpay and ran out after her he saw her on the bench crying he went and sat next to her What's wrong gabby troy asked nothing she replied wiping her tears away and thinking of how much she would love to tell him. Troy hugged her tight, she cried into his shoulder. She looked up at Troy and said I wish I could tell you, Troy can you please take me home? Gabby are you sure come on this is your big night, time to forget about everything else. He said looking her in the eyes. Gabby let out a little smile and said Your right Troy, I love you so much she said then kissed him. Troy wiped her tears away and replied by saying Can I have this dance? Gabby smiled and giggled Why of course you may.


	2. Your just jealous

It had now been a week since the prom. Joe and Sharpay were still together.

Gabby walked up to Sharpay in the halls of East High. She took a deep breath and began to talk "Sharpay, I need to talk to you can I meet you somewhere after school or at lunch time?" Sharpay looked at gabby confused about why she was talking to her "Sure I suppose but if this is about troy I'm so over him" she looked at a picture in her locker of Joe and with a smile across her face said "Joe's my new man! I'll meet you in my dressing room at lunch." The bell rang. Gabby turned around and walked to class hoping she could find the words to explain what happened that night she wondered whether Sharpay would believe her or not. That night was a big secret in her life she hadn't even told troy about it let alone her mum and she was going to tell Sharpay, Sharpay wasn't even one of her close friends, if a friend at all.

The recess bell rang.

Gabby put her books in her locker and sighed. Troy walked up behind her. He kissed her on the cheek he stood beside her, she smiled "hello to you too" "I was wondering if my girlfriend was free this afternoon?"Troy asked with a smile. Gabby smiled back and stated the honest truth "nothing why?" "Well I was wondering if you would like you hang out at my place this afternoon." "Um......sure" she said with a smile spread across her face. "Great I'll give you a lift after school." As he said this, Chad walked up behind them. "Troy, you coming to practise?" "Oh yea that's right two classes practising basketball .... Without my girl" he said looking at gabby. "Well I better go" he said as he kissed gabby. She smiled and watched him walk away.

The next two classes went past quickly for gabby. The thoughts of what had happened kept running through her head. When lunch time came around she slowly made her way to Sharpay dressing room. When she got there Sharpay was already inside "oh your here, Gabriella, make it snappy I have to go meet Joe." she said not even looking away from the mirror. "Umm Sharpay that's who I wanted to talk to you about it's kind of important. "Gabby said, standing behind Sharpay and looking at her in the mirror. Sharpay turned around and stood up "ok....umm do you want to sit down?"She said as she sat on the lounge. Gabby walked over and sat next to Sharpay. "this maybe a little hard to understand Sharpay but, I knew Joe before I came to East High and well....we were once together-ish you see he took me to prom and well something happened that night" gabby said biting her lip "Joe well....he....umm" "just spit it out already" Sharpay snapped "Joe....raped me "Gabby said trembling because of the realisation of what she had just said. Sharpay's eyes narrowed "how dare you come in here and say that, oh we both know that's not true" Sharpay said cutting Gabby off. "Get out of my dressing room now!! How dare you, if I ever see you again it will be too soon, wasn't troy enough for you, you stupid whore!!" Sharpay said slamming the door in gabby's face. Gabby turned around and ran to the nearest toilet, she closed the cubicle door behind her and wept, tears rolling down her face. The lunch bell rang, gabby cleaned herself up the best she could and went off to class. The last two classes she tried not to think about what had just happened.

Finally the final bell rang; Gabby picked up her stuff and walked out to meet Troy at his truck. Once they got back to Troy's he took her by the hand "I've got a surprise for you" he said with a smile and led her up into his tree house. Once they were at the top gabby saw the mattress and then looked at troy "it's so we can watch the stars" he said pointing at the roof. Gabby looked up and saw the sky through the opening in the roof. She stood there speechless. "But until they come out i thought we could just play video games and have some dinner." Troy suggested after a silent pause. "sounds good" Gabby said took her hand and they walked into his house.

Meanwhile with Sharpay and joe.......

"Gabby told me the strangest thing today I think she's jealous of us baby."Sharpay told Joe as she was laying on her inflatable lounge in the middle of the pool. "What did she say?"Joe said sitting on the side of the pool. "Well she said that you raped her. "She said cutting right to the point. "Ha, yea right as if she must be so jealous to make up that!" Joe said laughing. "Yeah I didn't believe it for a second" Sharpay said as she stepped out of the pool and started to walk inside. Somehow she had managed to stay completely dry; her hair wasn't even out of place. Joe followed her into the house, she walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass iced tea, she took a sip and turned around to see Joe, she kissed him, and he lifted her up onto the kitchen counter and kissed her lips and neck. "You know I never believed a single word she said.

Next chapter will be out soon thanx for reading plz review


End file.
